Vuela hacia tu libertad, mi querida hada
by Yuki Marvell
Summary: Cómo llegó Levy Mcgarden a Fairy Tail? Cómo fueron sus primeros días en él y cómo se sintió?... Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.


**"Este one- shot participa en el Reto: Mis primeros días en el Gremio del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".**

 **"Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 **Levy Mcgarden**

* * *

Aún hay días en que no puedo evitar recordar mis años antes de entrar en Fairy Tail. El Maestro, para mí, fue una gran salvación.

Sola, apartada del resto del mundo, y siendo llama bruja, por aquellas personas ignorantes, que no conocían la magia.

* * *

Podía escucharlos perfectamente… como susurraba, como me despreciaban… como me temían.

Me pasaba el día encerrada en una de las habitaciones del monasterio, el cual estaba en uno de los pueblos más remotos de todo Fiore.

Lo único que hacía era pensar el motivo por el cual había llegado a este mundo. Según lo que decían todos, era una bruja, un engendro del mal… aun no sé porque sigo aquí, tendrían que haberse librado de mí hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sé que soy realmente, solo sé que puedo hacer cosas que el resto no puede, yo lo consideraba un don, pero ellos lo convirtieron en algo malo… tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer, miedo de mi misma.

De repente todo susurro paró, en su lugar, se escucharon unos pasos lentos que de vez en cuando se arrastraban por el suelo, incapaces de levantarse del todo.

Una llave se colocó pesadamente en el cerradura y en un fuerte "click" sonó por toda la habitación indicando que se había retirado el pestillo, lentamente la puerta se abrió estruendosamente, dejándome ver a la persona que la había abierto, la Madre Teresa.

-Levy-dijo con su voz dulce, pero a la vez con tono cansado. Ella fue la única que mostró cariño hacia mi.-Coge todas tus cosas, es hora de que vivas la vida como yo no supe hacerlo.- Despacio me levante, cogí mi maleta y puse las pocas ropas que tenía, aparte, metí algo muy valioso para mí. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero confiaba en ella, haría cualquier cosa que me dijera.

Salimos de la habitación…después de tanto tiempo, pude volver a salir otra vez.

-Venga Levy, sígueme.-como si fuera su hija la seguí sin rechistar. No había nadie por allí, seguro se habían escondido de mí, cuando quise darme cuenta, solo nos faltaban unos pocos pasos para salir del monasterio. La madre Teresa se paró.

-El resto del camino tendrás que hacerlo tú Levy, ve tu sola hacia tu propia libertad.- Insegura caminé hacia la puerta y la abrí, juraría que, antes de cerrar la puerta, la Madre Teresa me dirigió las siguientes palabras.-Vuela hacia tu libertad, mi querida hada.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un hombre, ya mayor y de pequeño tamaño, me esperaba.

-Hola Levy, soy Makarov Dreyar, maestro del gremio de magos Fairy Tail, desde ahora yo cuidaré de ti.-no sé porque, pero desde el primer momento me cayó bien.

-Magos?

-Si Levy, y tú también eres una maga.

-No…-

-Sí, todas esas cosas que haces con las manos y que nadie más sabe hacer aquí, se llama magia, por lo tanto, tú eres una maga.

-Qué es un gremio?

-Es una familia- me sonrió.- allí todo el mundo que persigue un sueño, trabaja conjuntamente y se ayudan unos a otros, te lo aseguro Levy, te gustara.

-¿Y qué es Fairy Tail?

-El nombre del gremio y al mismo tiempo tu familia, quiero que esto último se te quede en la cabeza, porque nunca volverás a estar sola, te lo prometo.-asentí tímidamente.

En medio del pueblo cogimos una carroza, la necesitábamos para pasar a través del bosque sin necesidad de echarnos horas, pero aun así se nos hizo tarde y como el caballo necesitaba descansar, decidimos dormir en un descampado.

En medio de la noche, cansada de intentar dormir, abrí mi maleta y saqué ese algo importante, un libro que me había regalado la Madre Teresa en mi último cumpleaños. Era bastante gordo hasta incluso para una persona de 12 años, pero poco a poco lo iba leyendo, tenía que agradecer a la Madre Teresa por haberme enseñado a leer y a escribir, pues cuando llegué al monasterio, poco después de que mis padres murieran, tenía 4 años y ahora, 5 años después, volvía a estar fuera de ese lugar.

Lentamente me acerqué al fuego, teniendo especial cuidado en no acercarme demasiado y empecé a leer. Tiempo después una voz interrumpió mi lectura.

-No puedes dormir?- era Makarov.

-No- respondí solamente.

-Quién te enseño a leer?

-La Madre Teresa.

-La quieres mucho?

-Si-pausa- cada vez que lea un libro me acordaré de ella.- Porque no era tonta, aunque fuera pequeña entendía perfectamente que no la volvería a ver, me había ido para no volver.

Tardamos dos semanas en llegar a Magnolia. En todo el trayecto tuvimos que coger muchos transportes que no había visto antes, entre ellos estaban los trenes y los barcos, además fue la primera vez que veía a tanta gente.

Finalmente tras mucho caminar por aquellas desconocidas y oscuras calles, en esa noche tan cálida, nos detuvimos en un gran edificio que ponía "Fairy Hills". Makarov llamó a la puerta y tras esperar pacientemente un rato, una señora mayor nos abrió la puerta.

-Pero que horas son estas de llamar Makarov? –le riñó -Las niñas están durmiendo.

-Tranquilízate, solo vengo a dejar esta niña a tu cuidado-la señora posa su mirada sobre mí- se llama Levy Mcgarden y desde ahora será una maga del gremio.

-Uhm…-dijo con cara severa- Soy Hilda la matrona de este dormitorio y ahora a dentro que si no me despertáis a las niñas.-rápidamente me metió en el dormitorio y me llevó a una habitación.- Esta será tu habitación, bienvenida a Fairy Hills, Levy Mcgarden.

-Gracias- dije tímidamente. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba sola en la habitación. Ordené todas mis cosas y me fui a dormir. Mi viaje para llegar a Magnolia por fin había terminado, ahora, qué pasaría?

* * *

MOCOSOS ESCUCHEN BIEN ESTA ES LEVY MCGARDEN Y DESDE AHORA SERÁ UNA MIEMBRO MÁS DE FAIRY TAIL! HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!-grito- Levy, bienvenida a esta gran familia.-me sonrió y luego tomó un largo sorbo de su cerveza.

-SIIIIIIIIIII!- gritaron.

-Aye- se escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente del extraño gato azul volador. Nunca había visto algo tan raro en mi vida.

Rápidamente una enorme fiesta se montó en mi nombre, tanto mayores como pequeños magos, se me acercaron para darme la bienvenida. A la mayoría de las chicas ya las había visto en Fairy Hills, no sería sincera si no dijera que me sentía incomoda ante tanta gente, pero algo cálido invadió mi pecho. A caso se sentía uno así cuando era parte de una familia? Si es así, me encantaba mi nueva familia, yo amaba a Fairy Tail

Esa noche me fui contenta para la cama. Que el maestro Makarov hubiera ido a por mí fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, todos aquí tienen su pasado, aunque algunos los tienen más tristes que otros, aparte, otro dato importante, la magia, todos poseían un tipo de magia y me di cuenta que este don con él que nací, esta magia, podía servirme para proteger a las personas que yo quería, así que a partir de ese momento haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mis manos por ayudar a mis nakamas y a esta gran familia, Fairy Tail, que cada vez contaba con más y más miembros.

El segundo día me ayudo bastante para darme cuenta de muchas cosas Mirajane y Erza eran unas feroces rivales y al igual que ellas, Natsu y Gray, peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero bueno, no importaba que fueran rivales, eso les ayudaría a ser grandes magos y sin duda su amistad crecería con el paso de los años. Happy que era así como se llamaba el extraño gato, era así como el hijo de Natsu y Lisanna y por lo que oí no hacía mucho que había salido del huevo. A caso los gatos salen de los huevos? Elfman, el hermano de Mirajane y Lisanna, tenía una adoración enorme por los pájaros, pero siempre los acaba perdiendo, también era muy tímido y calmado. Jet y Droy también eran nuevos en el gremio, Jet era muy inquieto y no paraba de moverse de un lado para otro, Droy por su parte, era un niño normal, pero un poco engreído, no paraba de llamarme débil. Natsu, hijo del gran dragón Igneel, tenía un color de pelo bastante curioso, aparte de una sonrisa muy peculiar, tenía el poder de poner una sonrisa en el rostro de cualquier persona. Gray, poseedor de magia de hielo, tenía la manía… bueno, la costumbre de andar desnudo en cualquier parte y eso se debía a que se quitaba la ropa sin darse cuenta. Cómo era eso posible? Cana, tenía un tipo de magia muy peculiar si las dos nos enfrentábamos en un juego que requería de mucha técnica y mentalidad, la mayoría de los encuentros los ganaba ella. Y por último, Laxus, el nieto del maestro, un adolescente que no se socializaba mucho con el gremio, siempre salía a hacer misiones solo y gritaba muy a menudo con el maestro.

Solo requirió de una semana para que Jet y Droy me pidieran hacer un equipo de misiones con ellos, yo gustosa acepté, tenía la sensación de que nos haríamos inseparables, nos hicimos llamar Shadow Gear y aunque no éramos un equipo muy fuerte nosotros éramos felices

Esa noche recordé las palabras de la Madre Teresa "Vuela hacia tu libertad, mi querida hada" tengo la sospecha de que fuiste tú, Madre Teresa, la que avisó al maestro, de que yo estaba en el monasterio, así que déjame darte las gracias, te juro que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad que me has dado porque ahora, junto a mi nueva familia, siempre miraré hacia delante y sin duda, todos juntos, viviremos nuevas y fantásticas aventuras.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Y cómo no quiero aburriros más, mejor me voy.**

 **Muchos besos a todos!**

 **Se despide Yuki Marvell.**


End file.
